


Hunger and anger

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [177]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine is gone again and it's not long before Cody comes out and tries to pick a hot fight with Leo.





	Hunger and anger

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this intance of the universe, Blaine is a dragonslayer who has been called to the poor village of Lima to free it of its dragon curse.
> 
> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: Fight and then make peace.

Twenty-six minutes and five seconds.

That's the time it took Cody to come out the tent half-naked after Blaine disappeared, flying away on Eamon's back. Leo kept track this time. They have fought, Blaine got tired of it and left without saying where he was going, and here Cody goes, casually sunbathing in nothing but a big shirt that struggles to cover his ass. From where Leo is sitting, he can clearly see that he wears no underwear.

“Congratulations,” Leo walks towards him, slowly clapping his hands. “You have beaten your personal record.”

Cody looks up at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Aggressive right from the get-go, Leo can work with that. “You usually wait a couple of hours before being a slut,” he explains. “But he's been gone twenty-six minutes and I can already see your hole.”

Cody doesn't even flinch. “Were you keeping count of the minutes?”

“Were you not?” Leo smirks. “I could tell you were inside waiting for the right moment to come out, showing your ass around.”

“You act so superior, but you're always watching, aren't you?”

Cody parts his legs, shamelessly exposing himself to Leo's eyes. His half-hard cock is already leaking precome and his opening is glistening with it, ready for him to ravish it. Leo's brain just shuts down and he climbs on him, pinning his hands down on the ground before he can scratch his face as Cody clearly wanted to do.

He presses his whole body on his thighs, forcing them even more open. He snorts when Cody rubs himself against the rough fabric of his pants and moans in pleasure. “Do not give me that attitude,” Cody hisses, biting viciously at Leo's lower lip. “I am sick and tired of it!”

“Oh my god, I breathed!” Leo protests. “Am I not allowed to breathe anymore!?”

“Are you really asking? Because I would love to answer!”

Cody upturns their positions with a quick thrust of his hips and he's straddling him before Leo can even do anything. But it's okay because Cody is already unbuckling his pants, fretting to take an hold of his now hard cock. “Slow down, sweetness, it's not going anywhere,” Leo says scornfully.

“It's definitely going somewhere,” Cody states, before impaling himself on his cock.

They moan together as Leo closes his hands around his hips, his fingers digging into his skin strongly enough to leave mark. “Fuck, I knew you wanted it, but—“

Cody smacks him on his shoulder as he quickly moves on him, welcoming him deeper and deeper. “Shut up!”

Leo chuckles. “You're so fucking hungry.”

Cody leans forward, giving him an almost violent kiss. “You too.”

Leo knows it's true. He's hungry, and he feeds that hunger by thrusting in his body hard and harsh. He's angry, and he calms himself down by leaving marks on it. Red, painful marks on his hips and thighs and arms and neck, so he can show them to Blaine when he comes back and say: See? That's what you unleash when you're away, that's what we are when you're not here. And maybe he'll be mad or maybe he'll like that.

Leo comes hard in him, making Cody his own territory for a little while as Cody marks him in return, leaving pearly white drops on his stomach. “Are we calmer now?” Cody asks, looking at him.

Leo doesn't smile, but nods. “I think we are.”


End file.
